neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Levin
Levin is the vice-captain of the 4th Division. He is one of the senior members of the Neo-Gotei 13. He belongs to a certain humanoid lizard race, which explains his green skin and multi-colored torso. In the past of Neo-Gotei 13, Levin has died and later on replaced by another member of his kind. More about this on the 'History' section. To avoid confusion, the "new" Levin will have AU -prefix when mentioned here on this page. Appearance Levin always wears his trademark pink boxers. If he's not, then something is terribly wrong, unless he's just having a naked running marathon or has just thrown the boxers at an unlucky fellow shinigami of his. Levin is pretty buff, 172 centimeters tall and weighs 82 kilograms. His green skin, colorful torso and small horns on his head tell that he is not a normal shinigami. He is actually a humpzardian, a humanoid lizard. More info about humpzardians in the History section. Personality Levin likes to play around, tease others, sing his favorite songs and stay up until 5:00 am and beyond. Many have noticed that he is slightly perverted too, but not as much as a certain individual known as Tleilaxu the Chichigami. Levin also has a serious side, so he isn't just a professional joker of the Neo-Gotei. He is very kind-hearted and never intends to really insult others or be cruel to them. He likes to create crack-yuri pairings of the Neo-Gotei girls, Yuuki-san X Lunar is a good example of this. He likes to party with other shinigami, even more if alcohol is involved. Especially if said liquid is free. Relationships Sarun Levin, and more or less like every other shinigami, is very loyal to Sarun, the now retired Soul King. Sarun seems to share a common interest in yuri with Levin. Often called Sauron because of the similarity between the two names. Tohru Levin's wife, an ex-shinigami who left the Neo-Gotei at the same time with Legolas_Archer, cenyt, Ran and Jovie. Became Levin's wife almost immediately after the Neo-Gotei was formed. Even if Levin is separated from his lovable wife, they stay in contact with each other outside Seireitei. Tohru and Levin share a common interest in a band from the Living World, Muse. Tohru certainly loves to punch Levin with her punches of love. El3v3n A former subordinate of Levin's. El3v3n and Levin both loved Mountain Dew, and this served as an inspiration for a certain piece of art made by El3v3n. Legolas_Archer Former Vice-Captain under Levin and was the one who gave Levin a new nickname, Lerwen. Was named "Nanny Legs" for Levin after Kurogasa made the comment. She likes to whip him even though he doesn't do anything, but he always is up to something so she takes pleasure in whipping him. Though she thinks he might like it. After Legolas_Archer left the Neo-Gotei, Levin decided to freeze the vice-captain rank as a memento of Legolas. History Levin doesn't remember much of his parents, or other humpzardians. While still a small child, he woke up in a small cave, with strange writings on the walls. He didn't know how he ended up in there, or for how long he had been there. After a while, Levin decided to leave the cave and venture to the world outside. He travelled alone for a long time, and eventually made his way to a small village in Rukongai, where he was taken in by a mercenary group. The mercs trained Levin to fight in different ways: with a sword, barehanded etc. A Hollow once attacked the village. The mercenary group tried to kill it, but it managed to kill them instead. It also tried to kill Levin, but Levin managed to slash it's head off with a two-handed sword. Soon after the whole incident, Levin decided to become a shinigami. After joining the Shinigami Academy, Levin made a few new friends and did well in his studies. He dreamed of becoming a captain someday, and decided to aim for the 7th Division's captain rank. He graduated, and joined the 7th, quickly climbing up the ranks. With the recommendations from his fellow shinigami who just had become captains, he also got to put on the 7th Division's captain's haori, fulfilling his dream. Levin also had an evil twin, Nevil. He used to call Nevil his twin. but in reality Nevil was his evil alter ego, who later on managed to get a body of his own. Levin and Nevil, now separated, fought to death. Despite having a zanpakutou with high survival capabilities, Levin could not survive and eventually died to his wounds. Later on, shrouded in a veil of mystery, a portal from an another dimension opened, spitting out a familiar figure. Another humpzardian, who claimed to be Nevil's parallel dimension counterpart, arrived in Neo-Goteiverse Soul Society. As a way to show his deep respect to his parallel universe twin (Levin), AU-Nevil took the deceased Levin's name and swore to become a succesful shinigami. He eventually joined the 4th division where he still resides, aiming for the captain's position. The humpzardians The humpzardians are a humanoid lizard race. Many have throught that they are extinct, but Levin's appearance proves this wrong. Their skin color varies between light-green, dark-green, red and purple. The rainbow-colored stripes on their torso are their most known aspects. Legends tell that the very first humpzardian was struck by a beam of light, which caused the stripes to appear. After that, all the humpzardians have had the stripes from birth. Their exact origin is unknown, but many believe that they are a mix between a normal human soul, a lizard and a Hollow. This is wrong, since if a Hollow was a part of the mix, the humpzardians should at least be able to shoot Ceros, have a Hollow mask/fragment or their reiatsu should be more similar to a Hollow's. Abilities Levin was skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as zanjutsu. AU-Levin is also skilled in these two arts, but has also received a lot of training on healing kidou during his time in the 4th division. Zanpakutō (AU Levin) Shinzui (Essence) Shinzui's sheath is very dark green in color. It's hilt is plain black, but the handguard has a mix of gold and deep purple. At the end of it's hilt there are seven white ribbons, all of them about 7 centimeters long. Shikai *Shinzui has a few different shikai abilities. Shinzui always remains in it's katana form, excluding it's third and final ability. *''"Eye of the Mind, let me see the World in a different light"'' - This ability allows AU-Levin to connect his mind with his target, allowing him to see through the eyes of whoever this ability was directed at. Eye of the Mind ''scans an area of 2 kilometer radius around AU-Levin, and once ready, AU-Levin searches for his target amongst everyone within the area. *"Separate, Shinzui"'' - Shinzui's blade starts to gleam and when Shinzui cuts something, the wound won't heal over time and keeps bleeding non-stop. The amount of bleeding depends on how deep the cut is. The primary offensive ability, it fits AU-Levin's character as a master surgeon. *''"Fuse, Shinzui"'' - AU-Levin's arms fuse with Shinzui, granting his arms the hardness of a zanpakutou and short blades as fingers. Primarly meant to be a defensive ability, but the blade-fingers allow offense as well. Bankai *? Trivia *Sometimes when AU-Levin has mentioned something about "tonight's upcoming events", he suddenly appears out of nowhere and tries to communicate with his fellow shinigami in a weird, slurred language which resembles drunken blabbing. Some of his comrades just tell him to go sleep, which confuses AU-Levin. *He likes to stay up quite late. His record being 14 PM (with no rest the night before). *His two favourite living world bands are Muse and Turmion Kätilöt and often plays their songs loud in his quarters. *The 4th Division performs gender-swap surgeries for anyone. Theme song *Spekti feat. Tasis - Juomalaulu Quotes *"GTFO :komamura" *"I see Sauron (Sarun's nickname) lurking... How's Mordor?" *"That's lustfully lovable like lemony lingerie! :wha" Category:Captains Category:Division 4 Category:Division 7 Category:Humpzardians Category:Character profiles